The Wolf Outcast
by SoaringWing Alchemist
Summary: This is more of a story of my own then a fan fic but I hope you will read it anyway
1. Ganza the Loner

There is only the soft pitter of rain drops and inside a little cave there sleeps a male lone wolf. In the drizzle and drear there flies a young ragged raven, down he sets in front of the cave and calls out to the wolf "hey Ganza wake up I'm hungry". The wolf mumbles half asleep "you lazy good for nothing bird" then stands and looks at the raven "Sweth for the love of Lupus its pouring outside and you want me to get off my furry rump to find food for you." "Well of coarse how else am I going to eat, hunt my own food" said Sweth very sarcastically. Ganza points his nose at a pile of bones with a little meat left "just peck at that". Sweth clumsily flaps over to the carcass and starts pulling on the stringy flesh of the old deer. "Hey Sweth how come you didn't come home last night" Ganza asked as he looked at his birdie friend. "The raven swallowed what he had I his beak and replied. Well I went to the spring festival, you know the one you call a big waste of time and the birds were singing. Um and I had a little bit too much of that berry wine the robins make and well…" Ganza glared at Sweth "In other words you ditched me got tipsy and most likely fell asleep in a tree hollow somewhere." "Well if you put it like that, yes." said Sweth as he flew to the ledge where he build a small nest. Ganza laugh which more like a barky howl.

When Sweth settled in to his nest and went to sleep Ganza sat by the opening of the cave to looked out. As he watch the rain fall it seemed as though shapes started to form. There was something that looks like a small wolf running from a larger wolf. Ganza looked away and just at that moment the sun broke free of the clouds and the rain stopped and the image was gone." Ah the weather of spring" the wolf thought trying to distract himself from the image in the rain. He stood up walked outside. Ganza looked around at his territory which was a strange place for a wolf to live; most of the trees where dead and not much game. The wolf inhaled the smell of mud. He walked favorite tree sniffed around it and marked it with his scent. Then Ganza walk a little way to a small lake, took a big drink and looked at his reflection his face looked strong, powerful and full of youth but his fur was shaggy and unkempt and there were scars on his muzzle. The wolf looked up and let out a low, slow howl as he sometimes did but this it was different this time his howl was sad and full of loneliness.

Ganza was fallowing the scent of a rabbit when heard soft wings beats over head. Swoop a peregrine falcon flies down and with rabbit in its talons it flies away just as fast as it came. Ganza stares shocked at where the bird was and shouts "what the heck happen". Sweth was preening on a branch of a tree outside when the sound of the wolf made him fall off his perch. he manage to catch himself before hit the ground and went flying to his friend. "What's the yelling about you could have killed me". The raven said.

"Stupid bird!" Ganza growled enraged as he chased the falcon, "Ganza, wait!" Sweth cawed flying after him, "Don't you sense it?" "Sense what?" Ganza woofed looking up and somehow avoiding the trees, "The presence of a wolf, you hollow-head!" Sweth cawed loudly. With that said a wolf jumped up and caught the raven, "GANZA! GANZA !HELP! HELP!" Ganza turned and saw a female wolf running with the scrawny raven in her mouth, "Hey, give him back you jerky bitch!" (Note: Bitch as in the he term for female wolf, DUH!). The female wolf didn't even look back and bounded off a tree, dropped Sweth in order to bite Ganza, "Ouch, you stupid female!" he growled as she ran off, "who are you calling a stupid female at least I don't hang around with a mangy raven"said the beautiful female wolf "Nina, forget them both and let's go!" Ganza heard a voice from the sky,_ "The falcon! I thought it got away!"_ thought Ganza "Okay, let's go Natsu," the wolf named Nina replied, "Hey, come back here!" Ganza woofed angrily


	2. Nina and Lupus' Eye

Nina and Lupus' Eye

Nina had been walking for five consecutive hours, "Natsu, do you think we could take a break?" she shouted up to the falcon, "Fine, but only because you asked nicely," The falcon screeched and came in for a landing. "Thanks Natsu; if you hadn't said yes, I might of died!" Nina said panting, "Nina you're acting rather sleazy, is it because of that scrappy male and his mangy raven?" Natsu asked perched high up in a tree, "Natsu, he looked like the... the wolf who is the reason where searching for Lupus' Eye," Nina said looking up at the branch, "Ahh, you noticed too…" Natsu spoke softly and fluttered down to Nina, "Yeah, he…" she said close to a whisper and watched Natsu pull a burdock out of her fur, "His eyes were the same shade of gold," she said averting her eyes from Natsu. "It's okay to for you to miss Lyta, Nina," a single tear fell from Nina's eye, "He killed her out of cold blood!" She shouted as more tears fell.

"Where did that "Nina" go?" Ganza sad in a slight growl, "How the heck should I know, Ganza? I told you they went in this direction and you should be able to pick up there scent," Sweth cawed down to the grey wolf, "Yeah, but she reeked of flowers and those are everywhere around here," Ganza said attacking a small bundle of daffodils, "Screech!" the pair heard the scream of a falcon as it attacked a hare, "That's the same one from before, follow it, Sweth!" Ganza demanded, "Fine, fine. Sheesh!" Sweth said as he approached the falcon. When Natsu saw this she gained altitude and dropped the hare; with her beak free she dive-bombed Sweth in an instant, "Ganza! He-elp!" Sweth shrieked as he plummeted. But Ganza had already began chasing the fleeing falcon; luckily, Sweth had landed on Ganza's back, "Thanks a lot Ganza!" Sweth said as he began pecking Ganza's head, "Stop it Sweth, I was busy!" "YEAH, AND I ALMOST DIED BECAUSE YOU WERE SO "BUSY"!" Sweth shouted as he began to peck Ganza harder, "Ow! Quit it!" Ganza barked furiously.

When Nina saw the enraged wolf following Natsu, she decided to attack Ganza, "Hah, I found you, "Nina"!" Ganza shouted. As he bit Nina he tripped in a hole and twisted his ankle, "Ouch!" Ganza whimpered, "Are you okay?" Nina asked as she went to Ganza's aid, "Why are you helping me?" Ganza asked as Nina sniffed his ankle, "Oh, I see! You're trying to give me a sense of false hope! Well it's not gonna work! Ow!" Ganza growled as he stood up and hurt his ankle worse, "Sit down, you moron!" Nina yelled angrily. Ganza sat down, frightened by Nina's rage, "Why are you trying to help me?" Ganza asked puzzled, "Unlike you, my mother taught me manners," she said tying a stick to Ganza's ankle with a blade of crabgrass, "There, try moving it now," Ganza did as Nina said and wriggled his ankle, "Wow, it feels a lot better, thanks!" Ganza said feeling bad for hunting Nina down.

"Uh, sooo," Ganza said trying to fill the awkward silence, "my name's Ganza," Nina looked at him and said, "I'm Nina," "Yeah, I know who you are, your falcon said it quite a bit," Ganza replied, "Oh, my falcon's name is Natsu," Natsu flew over and was surprised to see the two talking, "Speak of Death, here she is now! Natsu, this is Ganza, Ganza this is Natsu," Ganza looked over and said simply, "I know"


End file.
